Regrets
by 7491revolkoob
Summary: Regrets; we all have them.


**Regrets**

* * *

 ***PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! :)***

* * *

Every person in the world had regrets, things that they should have or should not have done during their life. Lucy, just like any other person, had regrets. Most of them were small, things like not getting the cute boots she saw in the window of some expensive store while on a job, or deciding to decline a night out with her friends. There were a few that were large, ones that she thought about a lot before she fell asleep at night; though they revolved mostly around her parents and the unfairness they all had in life.

She wondered sometimes, what burdens lay on her family's shoulders. Though she had been apart of Fairy Tail for roughly five years now _(or twelve, depending on how you look at it)_ , and she had made friends with just about everyone there, she still didn't know what they held in their pasts, the things that kept them up at night while they desperately begged their minds for sleep. And while she was nearly bursting with need at wanting to know, she knew that there were somethings people didn't want others to know, things that they didn't want to talk about, so she always pushed that need down and simply continued to think about the possibilities.

"It's nothing that you would really want to find out."

Lucy blinked, brown eyes sliding to the side at she took in the man who had just taken the stool beside her. "Is that so?" She questioned, staring at his profile.

Cobra glanced at her, amethyst eye gliding over her face as his lips pulled into a slight frown. He had only come to the bar for some food, laced with whatever poison MiraJane decided to add to the mixture, but the closer he got the more he could hear the thoughts running through the blonde woman's head. It was some heavy thinking for so early in the day, and slightly depressing if he said so himself.

Due to his magic, he was aware of ever single thing that that Lucy was wanting to know. He knew the raw times in their lives when they were brought down to their lowest, how it affected them, and how they tried so very hard to hide it from themselves. Cobra enjoyed the moments when he got to hear it bubble to the surface, the pain that it caused them as they stewed in the mistakes and hurt of their past, but that was because it was who he was. He was the type of person that would gleefully cause pain and torment on others just to listen to their souls weep. It was something that had and forever would stick with him through his days, and he was okay with that.

However, Lucy was not like him in anyway. He guess that, if she did get a chance to really _hear_ what went on inside of her precious family, it would break her; it was who she was. She cared to much for others, trying to help them carry the world that laid on their shoulders while already breaking under her own. She was too soft for the torment that plagued just about every single person in Fairy Tail. "Yes. I can hear it all you know."

She hummed, "I suppose you do. What's it like?"

"For me," He grunted, eye casting over the brawl that had started minutes prior. "It's music to my ears. Nothing can ever really compare to the sound a persons soul makes when its in despair. But, I'm guessing that if you were to hear half the shit I do, you'd be trying to fix what's already broken beyond repair."

Lucy took a long sip of her shake, mulling over his words. He was entirely correct in his comment, she would try to help if she could hear the pain in others. She cared too much for the people around her to be like the male along side her. And yet, though she knew this, it still wanted to know. Curiosity was a terrible thing in Lucy, nagging at her brain no matter how badly she could hurt herself or others. It was like when she thought of death, wondering what it would be like yet not ready to die. It was just the constant urge to _know._

 _'What about you? Do you have any regrets?'_

"No," He said, standing from the stool after Mira had dropped it off. He stood over her, looking down at the brown eyes that vexed his very being constantly. "Everything I've done in my life had been of my own choice. I did what I did and I've always enjoyed it." As they stared at one another, Lucy let her lips lift into a tiny smirk, a single word mouthed to the man before he stalked off back to his table to eat his dangerous meal.

As he sat, chomping away at the food in front of him, Cobra kept his gaze on the blonde who looked, and thought, as if their conversation had never happened. He absently-minded rubbed at his chest, his mind still betraying him as the last word from the blonde circled through his head.

 _"Liar."_

Because every single person had regrets.

* * *

 _ **Welcome to my second account! Any and all information is on my profile so please go check that out. :)**_

 **Did that even make any sense? Probably not, but guess who doesn't care! This is the first time I've written in about 5-7 months and yeah..**

 **7491revolkoob**


End file.
